La emisaria de la calamidad
by BParaisoAS
Summary: Un aviso por parte del Presidente de la Agencia Armada de Detectives, acerca de la llegada de un nuevo miembro que por voluntad propia se inscribió para formar parte del grupo. ¿Quién es el nuevo miembro? y ¿Qué cosas nuevas traerá consigo este enigmático personaje?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que puedan aparecer en esta historia son propiedad de Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa, en cambio, los personajes Oc's que vayan apareciendo son de mi autoría.

**Nota de autora**: Las citas que vayan apareciendo antes de comenzar la narración o entre las pausas de la historia, algunos son dichos, fragmentos de pensamientos de grandes pensadores o de personalidades famosas de nuestra historia. Como también, si se llegan a utilizar fragmentos de canciones dare los créditos correspondientes y espero que puedan disfrutar de este fanfic.

**Genero**: Aventura, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Crimen, Policiales y Sobrenatural, etc.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: "Ingreso Voluntario"

* * *

Cita: - "No dudes ni un segundo de tu entorno y no aparentes ser lo que en verdad no eres, porque la muerte es el verdugo de tu propia existencia" -

* * *

**\- ~ ~ ~ B.S.D ~ ~ ~ -**

* * *

El sonido de unas teclas siendo presionadas era lo que resonaba en aquella cabina de un jet privado, la tenue luz del amanecer empezaba ha alumbrar el pequeño espacio donde yacía ensimismada una joven de apariencia sofisticada. Sus largos cabellos color rosados eran atados en dos medias coletas que se ubicaban una a cada lado de su cabeza, su mirada de un intenso color celeste estaba enfocada en la pantalla de una computadora portátil.

— Señorita, ¿Desea algo antes de que aterricemos en el aeropuerto de Yokohama? — La pregunta realizada por un hombre con una apariencia de ser un treinta añero y que vestía el uniforme característico de un mayordomo.

— Sí, comienza a moverte por los alrededores y consigue un pequeño lugar en el que vivir, trata de no levantar sospechas de mi llegada al país — Da aquella orden en lo que cierra el programa en el que anteriormente estaba trabajando, no estaba por la labor de querer ensuciarse su propias manos al hacer tales actividades, solamente debía procurar en conseguir un sitió en el que pueda proporcionarle diversión.

— No se preocupe señorita, yo me encargo de hacer los preparativos.. Sin embargo, ¿Visitara la tumba de…? — No le dio tiempo a su subordinado de que terminara la pregunta, porque con el simple hecho de sujetar en una de sus manos una afilada daga que estaba a pocos centímetros del cuello de aquel sujeto, ya que no estaba interesada en cambiar radicalmente su humor por la mención de una persona que anteriormente murió no hace mucho, y eso aun la tiene destrozada.

— Limítate en seguir mis instrucciones o sino sabes lo que les sucedió a los demás, ¿Entendiste? — No podía evitar sentirse a gusto con el simple hecho de apreciar el como su mayordomo sudaba frío, estaba asustado por sus palabras, aún así su mayor diversión estaba al aterrizar y el ir al lugar donde ya de seguro tendrán su currículum.

* * *

**\- ~ ~ ~ B.S.D ~ ~ ~ -**

* * *

Apenas llegaba a la agencia de detectives en la que ya a hace un año y medio que trabajaba, dirige su mirada al reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de aquella oficina para enterarse que era muy temprano por la mañana y eso que aun no conseguía entender lo que ocurría en aquella oficina. Todos estaban allí preparando el material correspondiente, eran apenas la hora de ingreso al trabajo y bastaba en saber que el panorama parecía ser fuera de lo habitual.

— Etto… — Intento articular alguna palabra antes de ir a su lugar de trabajo, ve que aun lado suyo estaba su mentor, su compañero de trabajo y entre otros títulos podría darle, ya que estaba por demás agradecido que ese chico de una altura promedio, cabellos cortos de una tonalidad café, con un aspecto por demás raro a simple vista, pero no se quejaba, sino que lo respetaba — Dazai-san, ¿Podría decirme porque el presidente nos llamo? —

Cuando realizo aquella pregunta no se espero encontrar que el susodicho giro su rostro para demostrarle que era un tema serio y el ver tal mirada fue suficiente para traga grueso ante la intensidad que lastimosamente instauro al ya realizar una pregunta que era bastante como para crear un ambiente tenso, pero aquello no era todo eso sino que el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al despacho nuevamente es abierta para posteriormente dirigir su mirada al recién llegado, Kunikida, que para su mala fortuna contaba con la misma seriedad. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo allí mismo?, no sabía que decir o que objetar, dado que tanto Dazai como Kunikida permanecían en un silencio por demás funesto y su necesidad de querer saber el motivo de la llamada del Presidente era un tema por demás serio.

— Atsushi-kun… ¿Crees apropiado realizar esa pregunta cuando en estos momentos todos nos estamos esforzando por entender los motivos del porque el Presidente nos mando a llamar? — Nuevamente traga grueso, pero era imposible no sentirse ansioso por saber los motivos, aun así el ajetreo de la oficina se detuvo cuando una de las puertas del costado se abrió, y ver como una de las secretarias del Presidente avanzaba hasta la intersección que unía la entrada a la oficina con el pequeño pasillo que había entre las únicas dos filas de escritorios.

— Gracias a todos por haber respondido a mi llamado, se que muchos querrán saber los motivos del porque el Presidente pidió que se reunieran aquí mismo y les ruego que se mantengan calmados — Hablo la secretaria del Presidente de la agencia de detectives, porque de algún modo el tema centrar es algo de suma importancia para todos los empleados — Como verán, sobre sus escritorios encontraran un pequeño formulario con datos importantes a tener en cuenta, dado que dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos vendrá la nueva recluta, por lo que todos ustedes deberán recibirla —

— ¿Nueva recluta? Acaso… ¿El Presidente recluto ha alguien sin habernos avisado con anterioridad? — Esa fue la pregunta que hizo la médico de la agencia que hasta el momento permanecía inmutable ante el comunicado de la secretaria y es por eso mismo que todos los miembros de la agencia esperaban una respuesta a esa pregunta.

— Ah~… Parece ser que mis sospechas eran ciertas, creo que está será la primera vez que ocurre en está agencia que alguien quiere enlistarse de manera voluntaria — Nadie se espero que la respuesta a las dudas de todos fueran respondidas por el más grande detective, Ranpo Edogawa, que con un semblante totalmente sereno fijo su mirada a la ventana que había detrás suyo en lo que permanecía dando la espalda a todos sus compañeros, pero eso no fue todo, dado que se limito a girar su silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos para optar el semblante meditabundo al ya dar su más acertada respuesta.

— ¿Quién es la nueva recluta? — Fue lo que se murmuro para si mismo el joven de cabellos platinados, mientras tomaba aquel formulario que había sobre su escritorio y eso que la fotografía que se situaba a un costado dejaba entre ver que era una mujer, por demás hermosa e incluso se asombro mucho al darse cuenta que era adinerada.

* * *

**\- ~ ~ ~ B.S.D ~ ~ ~ -**

* * *

Cada paso que daba era el detonante de que muchas miradas de los peatones de aquel sector eran puestas en su persona, había llegado conduciendo un modelo de auto que es muy extraño de apreciar y eso le daba igual, se baja del vehículo, pone la alarma, atrae más a su cuerpo aquel sobre que traía consigo y sin dejar de lado el hecho de que se quita los anteojos de sol para dejar a la vista su sutil apariencia; alza su rostro para apreciar desde donde estaba el pequeño y modesto edificio, no bajaría a lo que parecía ser una cafetería, no era su estilo, por lo que procede en avanzar hasta la entrada.

Fue tanta su satisfacción al lograr ingresar en aquella agencia de detectives que anteriormente no hace tanto tiempo que capturaron al fugitivo criminal Fiódor, no lo culpaba a ese hombre, solo que en esos momento no estaba a la altura de mostrarse como tal. Sus intenciones en estar allí dentro tan solo era saber el porque de una cosa bastante llamativa, era amante de los libros desde que tenía uso de la razón, sin expresar el hecho que extrañamente las aficiones de aquel sujeto psicótico eran por demás llevaderas y que su mayor exponente era obtener un supuesto libro que hasta el momento nadie supo donde estaba.

Recorre todo el trayecto de la entrada principal hasta las escaleras de aquel pequeño edificio, era muy pequeño a su gusto, parecía un complejo departamental por demás antipático, pero era lo que había. Para cuando extiende un pie para posteriormente empezar ascender por las escaleras, lo hacía con elegancia, era habitual que una joven como ella con una clara apariencia que daba a entender que era un claro objeto que se debía proteger a como de lugar, por eso mismo que cuando finalizo su ascenso no se espero oír tras del otro lado de la puerta el prominente escandalo.

— "_**¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?"**_ — Esa fue su casta pregunta antes de adentrarse al lugar, se da un pequeño retoque en su apariencia, repasa la primera fase de su plan y se mantiene alerta por si algo malo puede llegar a ocurrir. Aun así, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa retorcida en su amplia mente, procede en abrir la puerta, ya había llegado, todo su plan empezaría dentro de un año y seis meses, porque su principal objetivo era ganarse la confianza de ambos lados y de ese modo obtener más de un tesoro invaluable.

El sonido de la puerta de dicha oficina fue el aviso claro que por fin había llegado la enigmática persona que con una extraña manera logro acatar la mirada de todos los hombres, más el de Dazai que con el ver a esa fémina fue suficiente para darle el parte aguas, la analizo de pies a cabeza hasta llegar a una sola conclusión y era que se mantendría cerca de aquella joven.

— Bienvenida Sakura-chan… Espero que disfrutes tu estancia en la Agencia — La había saludado con bastante entusiasmo, se acerco a ella para aprovechar el momento de tomar las manos entre las suyas, le dedica una sonrisa coqueta tal como la mayoría de la que suele hacer cuando hay mujeres muy hermosas.

En cambio, no pudo contener la necesidad de asombrarse para cuando aquel sujeto le tomaba la mano y la observara de ese modo, estaba por demás sorprendida — ¿…? G-Gracias, solo he venido ha hablar con su jefe y entregar algo de suma importancia antes de ingresar a este… ¿Lugar de mala muerte? — Expresa aquellas palabras con un claro tono de voz que daba a comprender que estaba sonando un poco despectiva, llego a notarlo en cada una de aquellas miradas de los miembros de la agencia para detectives.

Sin duda alguna para el de cabellos castaños no pudo evitar sentirse que sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto: la joven tenía otros planes al ingresar a la Agencia. Las palabras de aquella jovencita terminaron por confirmar las sospechas que ya de entrada tenía, porque después de todo, ¿Quienes quisieran ingresar de modo voluntario sin el deseo de obtener algún beneficio de esta?, no iban a referirse a la organización como un "lugar de mala muerte".

Sin embargo, no iba a demostrarle a la joven que había levantado sospechas en él, por lo que se mantendría en el papel que siempre optaba para no darse a conocer sus intenciones — A pesar de que este es un humilde lugar, es agradable encontrarse aquí — Estaba al tanto de que las palabras de la joven habían causado molestia en los demás pero deseaba calmar los ánimos para al menos poder investigar cuales eran las reales intenciones de la joven — Creo que no me he presentado, soy Osamu Dazai. Y como dije antes, cualquier duda que tengas, podré responderla... — Soltando la mano de la jovencita, esbozó una sonrisa, claramente falsa como una ligera señal de advertencia: era mejor que se mantuviera alerta.

No podía evitar el hecho de que aquel chico de cabellos cortos marrones le fuera tan hábil al dejarle en claro bastantes cosas, pero una de ellas le hacía gracia, dado que no era de su incumbencia el hecho de querer levantar sospechas tan a la primera vista. Ella anteriormente fue una agente que cumplía ordenes de sus más altos jefes, a pesar que abandono sus obligaciones en un momento que las cosas en el país estaban por demás mal.

Sin embargo, recae en un solo detalle en todo eso y era que los demás miembros de esa agencia fueran por mucho capaces de querer murmurar a costa del pequeño intercambio de palabras entre ellos dos. Deja salir una pequeña risilla tratando de disipar las tensiones y aclarar el pequeño mal entendido, porque no quería ser rotulada como la mala de la película ante la primera impresión que dio.

— Lo siento muchisimo, Osamu-san… Y a todos, solo que hace poco que aterrizo mi avión, no he dormido nada y solo tengo que entregar una pequeña carpeta más un documento.. Acaso… — Hace una pequeña pausa en lo que se voltea para quedar frente a frente con aquel hombre, era un poco más alto que ella, le fascinaba mucho la gran habilidad que tenía al querer aparentar que nada malo ocurría, pero muy a su pesar no podrá con ella, ya que sus intenciones en esos momentos eran inofensivas.

* * *

**\- ~ ~ ~ B.S.D ~ ~ ~ -**

* * *

Todos los que presenciaban tal intercambio de palabras entre la nueva integrante y el tercer miembro más importante, porque así lo era Dazai, pero en sí el que estaba sudando frío por la tensión que se respiraba en el aire era Atsushi, que hasta el momento de que ingreso la recién llegada fue todo un shock para él y eso no parecía ser algo que le gustase mucho. ¿Por qué diablos Dazai se estaba comportando de ese modo con una jovencita? O ¿Acaso la nueva integrante era una más de las que no comprendía como funcionaban las cosas?. Dichas preguntas que eran más importantes a las demás incógnitas que se formulaban en su joven mente, sí, la experiencia de muchos miembros de la agencia eran muchísimas y no había mejor manera que buscar la oportunidad de repeler cualquier caos que se presentara en ese reducido espacio.

Aunque esos pensamientos y el deseo de accionar no sirvieron, dado que Dazai también relajaba sus facciones a tal punto que todos lo observaban anonadados por esa expresión que todos ya conocían; en cambio, era de menos para Ranpo que hasta el momento permaneció serio y atento a cualquier acción que hiciera la recién llegada.

— Espero que mis palabras no hayan sido bien recibidas por todos ustedes, se que apenas estoy llegando y ni siquiera he podido desayunar como corresponde. ¡Tampoco! Quiero perder la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos, por lo que… — No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el hombre de cabellos cortos y castaños procedió en avanzar hasta quedar a su lado derecho, sin decirle una palabra este mismo procedió en llevar su mano derecha con la intención de posarla en su cintura pero eso no funciono dado que otro hombre de cabellos largos lacios y rubios, que utilizaba gafas acciono de manera rápida en impedir que su compañero hiciese algo.

— Disculpe la descortesía de mi compañero, es entendible que la señorita Himura este cansada de su largo viaje es por eso mismo que la invitó a sentarse en uno de nuestros sofás y de deleitarse de un exquisito café — Las firmes y a la vez sinceras palabras de ese hombre fue de su agrado ya que era una buena oportunidad al dar con alguien que atrapo su interés, por no decir que el otro joven de cortos cabellos castaños que para su fortuna forcejeaba con su compañero y eso para ella le dio a entender que había veces que las primeras impresiones no son lo que uno piensa, es por eso que asiente ante la propuesta para así caminar en compañía del alto hombre de largos cabellos rubios.

Aun así todos los demás que integraban ese cuerpo de detectives sobrenaturales permanecían al margen de aquella imagen, por parte de Kunikida fue muy bueno que interviniese por si las cosas se salían de control y más cuando la recién llegada parecía contar con un aura bastante similar a la de Dazai, y eso para Ranpo no sonaba como un mal presagio o la mala fortuna para ellos. Pero aun así tales pensamientos para el único detective de esa organización, no sonaba tan descabellado al querer saber más acerca de la nueva integrante por lo que procede en seguir a ese dúo explosivo y en compañía de Atsushi que parecía ser que también se le uniría.

— Ranpo-san, ¿Cree posible que Dazai-san sospeche de que la nueva integrante guarde segundas intenciones al querer unirse a nuestra agencia? — El joven de cabellos cortos y negros giro su rostro para cruzar miradas con su interlocutor, la pregunta que le acababa de realizar fue un poco sacada de contexto y eso se debía a que de alguna forma no sabría si en sí la nueva integrante sea más que un doble agente.

— Lo dudo mucho Atsushi-kun, por lo que tengo hasta hora entendido es que nuestra invitada solamente estara hoy para hablar con el Presidente pero como ya sabemos esté aun no ha llegado al edificio, es por eso mismo que Kunikida-kun hará todo lo posible de entender la situación y evitar que Dazai cometa alguna tontería _**"Por no decir que ese sobre que la dama traía consigo no sea más que un anzuelo para querer atrapar nuestra atención en esos documentos, pero aun así… ¿Por qué alguien quisiera enlistarse a nuestra agencia de manera voluntaria y que sea una mera casualidad?"**_ — Se lleva su mano derecha para tomarse el mentón, piensa con más detenimiento la situación y por lo tanto procede en hacerle una seña a Atsushi para que le entregase los papeles con la información de la joven y no fue nada fácil para su compañero que sin duda alguna se los entrego, por lo que en sí repasar una vez más todo el historial de la nueva integrante sea el preámbulo de darse cuenta de ese detallito.

Cuando llegaron los cinco al apartado donde las visitas toman asiento en lo que esperan a ser atendidas por los miembros previamente asignados a resolver sus problemáticas, es decir, la hermosa joven de largos cabellos rosados procede en tomar asiento en uno de los sofás y siendo a su vez acompañada por el detective que la recibió de una forma bastante peculiar. Además de estar rememorando lo que ocurrió hace minutos atrás, ve que también otros dos integrantes de esa agencia se les había unido y los otros parecían dispersarse y a su vez volver a sus labores diarias, aquella escena la hizo ponerse a la ofensiva ya que temía mucho de ser descubierta, por lo que se tranquiliza y permanece callada hasta que uno de los que estaban allí le hiciese una pregunta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**: "En busca de la aprobación de todos"

* * *

Cita: - "Sí quieres que te acepten debes de comenzar por aceptarte a ti mismo, con defecto o sin ellos..." -

* * *

**\- ~ ~ ~ B.S.D ~ ~ ~ -**

* * *

El silencio no duro mucho debido a que la presencia de aquellos tres agentes que involuntariamente hablaban entre ellos sobre cosas que no lograba escuchar dado la distancia entre unos quince metros alejados de ella, aunque, en el mientras estar darle sorbos a su taza de té que previamente había pedido fue bastante fructífero y a la vez relajante, apesar del hecho de cierto sujeto que permaneció observándola por una hora aproximadamente; sí debía de hablar acerca de ese individuo diría que la había recibido de un modo que nunca llegaría a olvidar. ¿Lo encontraba apuesto? Sí, era inevitable discutir hechos que son muy comunes en las mujeres solteras y más para ella que continuamente su mente divaga en sus desastrosas memorias.

— ¿Desea más té hermosa señorita? — La pregunta indirecta que le estaba haciendo aquel hombre de cabellos cortos castaños fue más que un simple elogio ante su belleza, pero no debía bajar la guardia y más cuando continuaba esperando por el Presidente de la Agencia Armada de Detectives que hasta el momento no se le fue notificada su llegada.

— No gracias, y espero que pueda permitirme la oportunidad de realizarle una consulta — Hace una pausa en lo que deja la taza de té sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana blanca, apoya su espalda contra el mullido sofá y después levanta su mirada para esbozar una media sonrisa — Si no es mucha molestia — Aprecia como su interlocutor la observaba de ese mismo modo que anteriormente la estuvo observando desde que atravesó aquella puerta de ingreso, una mirada de total análisis y con ese brillo que para cualquiera congelaría cualquier alma. Sin embargo, el momento le parecía muy afable, ya que parecían unos dos completos desconocidos que tan solo hablasen de un modo que no carecía la atención de terceros y eso ya sería la segunda vez que se hablan con solo miradas de total desconfianza.

— Adelante, se que también sería muy descortés de mi parte el querer realizarle miles de preguntas, pero nunca me atrevería hacerla sentir… — Hace una pausa antes de continuar con la conversación, debía mantenerse al margen por las dudas y a su vez evitar que sus demás compañeros se vieran involucrados en una conversación que parecía ser únicamente obtenida por dos personas que pasaron por mucho en sus vidas.

— Sí tiene que ver con este sobre que tengo en mis manos, lamento informarles que es únicamente una tarea unilateral ya que debo de entregárselo urgentemente al Presidente — Levanta un poco la voz para dar con su sutil trampa, ya que la mirada castaña de su interlocutor centellaba el enfado injustificado y eso que de alguna forma le gustaba mucho el ver como ese brillo sombrío se volvía más oscura — Aquí conmigo traigo información que únicamente entre los agentes de más alto rango puedan entregar a otros, después de todo… — Nuevamente hace una pausa para así cruzar sus piernas y de cambiar con lentitud la posición del sobre, ya que ese chico que tenía ahora mismo delante suyo continuaba vigilándola con la mirada — Alguna vez fui una agente del Departamento de habilidades especiales, ahora estoy retirada y este sobre es prueba del porque quiero formar parte de esta agencia _**"Para no decir que pienso encontrar el modo de expandirme y lograr mis metas a como de lugar, porque estar rodeada de seres insignificantes es el peor de los pecados para mi"**_ — Vuelve a sonreír evitando parecer muy evidente, ya que en sí las reacciones de los que estaban allí presentes ya era suficiente, para no decir que su interlocutor demostraba estar totalmente vencido por su astucia aguda y ese logro silencioso la enorgullecía muchisimo.

Atsushi no podía creer que la nueva integrante de la agencia sea una persona adinerada, con un aspecto por demás hermoso y sobre todo que anteriormente fue una agente del gobierno. Con el escuchar tal relevación fue más que asombroso, no podía evitar sentirse asombrado por lo fascinante que fue tener un trabajo de ese estilo y ya contando con un gran caudal de dinero, pero no es suficiente, por lo que no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para regresar a sus quehaceres.

Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista de Dazai la revelación de aquella mujer lo superaron increíblemente, dado que nunca se le cruzo por la mente la loca idea de que esa hermosa dama haya sido compañera de ese maldito desgraciado que alguna vez fue uno de sus mejores amigos. Por lo tanto, ese sentimiento de estar dando en donde más le duele lo conocía perfectamente y aun así no pudo evitar mantenerse callado, porque en sí el único ruido que penetro por sus oídos fue el silbido de Ranpo y eso fue bastante para sacarlo de sus pensamientos más oscuros.

— Vaya, lamento mucho si yo he dudado de ti Sakura-chan y espero que después de tu reunión con el Presidente me permitas invitarte a tomar algo, y de paso te explico como funciona la agencia — Kunikida expreso su gratitud con aquella invitación a una mujer que ante sus ojos parecía ser por demás pura, los pocos rasgos que demostró en tan poco tiempo le hizo comprender que era una dama carente de un gran sentido de responsabilidad y eso debía de ser recompensado.

— Oooh, no lo puedo creer… ¿Acaso Kunikida-kun está invitando a una "excelente" dama a una cita romántica? ¿Eeh? — La pregunta no le gusto para nada a las dos partes que parecían estar involucradas, la joven de largos cabellos rosados observaba a ese sujeto con una expresión que denotaba un enfado involuntario y esa reacción se debía a que ahora mismo parecía demostrarle que sería más que una piedra en su camino sino era el peor de las molestias y eso era poco; también lo era para el otro chico de largos cabellos rubios quien rojo como un tomate no parecía indicarle que este avergonzado sino todo lo contrario, era imposible no sentirse en la necesidad de darle un castigo muy severo a su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

— Será mejor que te borres de mi vista Dazai o sino… ¡Te matare con mis propias manos! — Aquel grito dado por ese hombre dejo totalmente extrañada a la nueva integrante, ya que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la cómica escena que para alguien alejada de ese ambiente nunca presencia una disputa en donde ambos hombres se molestaban mutuamente y eso que el de cabellos rubios lo perseguía a su compañero con la intención de cumplir con su palabra.

No obstante, Ranpo observaba la escena por demás neutral ante el pequeño desinterés de aquellos dos compañeros y eso que no podía descuidar la entrevista de esa dama. Sí, ya se le había notificado más antes que los demás que debía darle el examen a esa hermosa mujer, pero aun no se le ocurría que hacer o como evaluarla, dado que el efecto de sus palabras parecía ser producto de su poder y eso para él era muy evidente.

— Discúlpalos, no pensé que este sería tu recibimiento y espero que para la próxima nos des más tiempo para prepararte una bienvenida como corresponde — Le dice aquello mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amigable, entendía perfectamente el extraño comportamiento de Dazai, analizo cada cosa que decía o hacía la nueva integrante de la agencia e incluso agregaría que dio con una de sus únicas dudas y era que sí contaba con una habilidad especial — ¿Te molestaría acompañarme así te presentas a donde está ahora el Presidente? —

— Como guste y… Sino le es mucha molestia, ¿Podría decirme su nombre? — Le realiza aquella pregunta ante lo amable que era ese hombre de cabellos cortos y negros, en el mientras se predispone a ponerse de pie en lo que espera a una respuesta a su única duda.

— Mi nombre es Edogawa Ranpo y soy uno de los mejores detectives de está agencia — Se presento haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras de su presentación, ya que a modo de prueba sería la primera cosa que le haría hacer a ese hermosa dama sería y es resolver un caso de secuestro donde accionarían inteligentemente y atraparían a los malhechores sin cometer un asesinato, eso lo haría en conjunto con otra de sus compañeras.

* * *

**\- ~ ~ ~ B.S.D ~ ~ ~ -**

* * *

Paso el primer cuarto de hora para todos los que integraban la agencia, ella solamente permaneció sentada en aquella larga mesa de un pequeño cuarto que previamente Ranpo le había explicado que era la sala de reuniones de la agencia y eso sí, todo eso parecía ser parte de un examen que estrictamente debía de realizarse ha aquellos que desean integrarse al cuerpo militante de la Agencia Armada de Detectives. No pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro por tener nuevamente la presencia de ese inepto sujeto que ahora mismo parecía estarle mirando como si ella tuviese monos en la cara, y eso la estaba fastidiando muchisimo y no podía ni pensar las razones que podría llegar a tener ese maldito y apuesto hombre.

— Muy bien, eso es todo por lo que necesitas saber Sakura-chan y si tienes dudas no dudes en preguntarnos a mi o a Yosano, aunque tienes la excepción a la regla — Esas palabras no sonaron por demás agradables, porque si podía jurar que su paciencia acabaría después de terminar de resolver un caso que para ella era ir en contra reloj. Por lo que asiente a las dulces palabras de ese amable chico que sin pereza alguna se retiro de la sala de reunión, pero los únicos que se quedaron fue la médico de la Agencia y ese sujeto que no dejaba de observarla con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La joven de cabellos cortos en una tonalidad morada oscura, fijo su mirada en su lado izquierdo donde estaba sentada la nueva y ante suyo podía jurar que algo le ocurría, dado que en sí el cuarto de hora ya había acabado porque la mayoría de sus compañeros bajaron a la cafetería para almorzar. Sin embargo, reparo en un gran detalle y era que Dazai allí estaba, como siempre el único valor agregado a la prueba que muy amablemente – apesar de lo extraño que sonase esto – Ranpo decidió otorgarle a la nueva.

— Oye Dazai… ¿Me harías un pequeño favor? — Realiza aquella pregunta con la clara intención de capturar la atención de su compañero de trabajo, necesitaba aligerar aunque sea un poco la presión en esa mujer, porque comprendía que los nervios no ayudan mucho para solventar los pensamientos.

— ¿Qué clase de "pequeño favor" debo de hacer? — No se permitiría una vez más el perder la oportunidad de lidiar con esa nueva, tenía una mala espina que se le clavo desde que durante toda la mañana Ranpo estuvo enseñándole todo el edificio a la pasante y eso era horrible para él, porque aun le sonaban en su cabeza los continuos regaños de Kunikida por no estar cumpliendo su parte del trabajo, y es por eso que necesitaba conseguir una excusa para conocer más a esa misteriosa chica.

— Ve a mi escritorio en la enfermería a por unos papeles, no los leas y menos te atrevas en borrarte de mi campo visual. Tengo que ayudar a la nueva y tu también deberías, aunque lo dudo, ya es suficiente con que arruinases el maravilloso día de Sakura-chan en su nuevo día de trabajo — Ver la expresión seria de Dazai fue suficiente para demostrarle que corto por fin con esa loca idea que surcaba por su retorcida mente, aunque, no creyó posible que la nueva pasante se aclarase la garante y estar lista para hablarles.

— Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero tengo una petición que debo de realizar y tiene relación con el trabajo — Los dos presentes se quedaron completamente anonadados por la petición que ella misma estaba realizando, no entendía porque diablos abrió su boca para estar usando palabras que no son propias de ella. Es decir, desde un inicio nunca creyó que su conversación con el Presidente de la agencia fuese similar a las que tuvo con su primer superior y eso le revolvía el estomago por completo.

Tanto Dazai como Yosano intercambiaron miradas ante lo extrañados que estaban ambos, era la primera vez que los dos oían por boca de una pasante hablar con esa seguridad que ni siquiera los otros dos anteriores nuevos hicieron y dicha observación venía más por parte de Dazai que de la médico encargada de la salud de todos los miembros. Tenía una gran duda que se le había creado en su mente y tenía relación con los secretos que pueda tener consigo esa misteriosa chica, ya que en sí de edad era la misma, misma forma de pensar las cosas no sabría con certeza que observación daría en este caso, por no decir que comprendía muy bien una sola cosa y es que esa seguridad no era tan propia de un ex-agente al servicio del gobierno.

* * *

**\- ~ ~ ~ B.S.D ~ ~ ~ -**

* * *

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo, allí estaba sentado tras su escritorio y con su atención puesta en la nueva pasante, jamás llego a pensar que su petición fuese tener el permiso de sus evaluadores y que él este involucrado una vez más en dar el examen de admisión a la agencia. ¿Le presentaba algún problema? Para nada, era simplemente el hecho de que desde hace veinte minutos esa mujer poco a poco le daba esa misma sensación que hace tiempo sintió cuando aun era líder ejecutivo de la Port Mafia y que a su vez se le presento a un nuevo potencial, y dicho sujeto aun le generaba un gran desagrado; Aunque, ahora mismo diría que por ser una hermosa mujer era más que esa sensación era sobre llevadera y no porque este interesado por coquetearle o de seducirle a tentarla a cometer su mayor sueño, por lo que requería saber sus motivos tras su prueba.

— "_**Verla moverse de un lado para otro es propio de una persona que tiene experiencia en el campo de resolver casos, más sabiendo que desde hace un buen tiempo y durante el pequeño almuerzo, no espere que Yosano riese tanto por las locas propuestas de esa mujer… ¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué siento que está mujer me parezca más que interesante?"**_ — El estar pensando de ese modo lo estaba matando de la ansiedad, recordar la conversación que tuvo ese chica primeramente con Tanizaki y su hermana, ambos la ayudaron prácticamente con todo y eso lo dejo sacado de quicio ante la gran ansiedad que sentía con tan solo vigilarla muy de cerca.

_**\- - - FLASHBACK - - -**_

Ahí estaba, parado entre la intersección de un pequeño pasillo que dirigía a la sala de reuniones y la puerta de ingreso a la oficina donde todos trabajan. La escena que tenía delante de sus ojos era algo que incluso a Atsushi le costo muchisimo, a Kyoka también y ahora venía una mujer que prácticamente se gana sin esfuerzo alguno la confianza de todos los que estaban allí mismo. ¿Cómo diablos hacía eso? Tanto era su fastidio que no pudo ocultar el tick de su ceja derecha, sí, ese fastidio era combinado con la repugnancia al ver algo que era sacado únicamente de las películas o series.

— Espero que no les presente muchas molestias en querer hablarle a las distintas jefaturas policiales y si tienes problemas para negociar con algunos comisarios Tanizaki-kun, llámame así hago una negociación express — Le dedica una sonrisa amigable a ese joven que ante su prespectiva fue más que amable en ayudarla con la movilización de la policía, dicha prueba para ella tomaría más que cuarenta y ocho horas, y todo porque hasta el momento fue sacando cálculos de las distintos avistamientos de los secuestros y hasta ahora fueron cinco rehenes secuestrados en un margen que supera lo que ella creyó posible.

— Disculpa mi torpeza Sakura-san… Pero… ¿Cómo harás para capturar al secuestrador sin lastimar a las víctimas en el proceso? — Aquella pregunta hecha por la hermana menor del joven de cabellos cortos y pelirrojos, fue muy acertada, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que todos los rehenes estén ubicados en distintas localizaciones y de ese modo ampliar el margen de rescates.

— Naomi-chan, tengo altas expectativas de que ese maldito secuestrador es más que un perejil podrido en su mierda. ¿Piensas que un secuestrar a cinco civiles en un margen de cincuenta minutos? Haz la división, cincuenta minutos dividido cinco civiles — Le explicó detalladamente su teoría a su examinador que en ese momento se había acercado, pudo detectar a tiempo que la presencia de ese hombre de nombre Dazai parecía estar eliminando esas emociones de fastidio y de repugnancia, que para ella eran muy obvias a esas alturas.

— Mmm, veo que… _**"Claro, es por eso mismo que Ranpo-san creía que este caso no era uno común y que estaba la posibilidad de que haya un enfrentamiento"**_ — Desvió por unos segundos su atención de los apuntes de la nueva para así ver al único detective de allí, verlo sentado de ese modo tan despreocupado en su escritorio y sobre todo dedicarle una sonrisa que parecía estarle llenando de orgullo.

_**\- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**_

Recordar esos infernales diez minutos fueron más que suficiente para dejarlo en un completo ridículo, porque en sí tan solo tenía ordenes no únicamente por parte de Kunikida sino del Presidente, este mismo le pidió que mantuviese vigilada por un mes completo a esa pasante y no sabía el motivo. ¿Acaso había algo oscuro que la involucrase? O tal vez, ¿Estaba la posibilidad de que sea una infiltrada? O para empeorar un poco el buen panorama, ¿Una doble agente?. Todas esas preguntas lo estaban matando lentamente y de una forma muy dolorosa, ya que no pudo evitar rascarse la nuca y de suspirar muy seguido ante el hecho de que le estaba costando horrores en descifrar lo que pueda estar pensando esa infernal mujer vestida de ángel.

Sin embargo, nuevamente vino a su memoria el otro evento donde lastimosamente se quedo congelado al recordar la amena conversación que tenían Kenji y la nueva. Sí, recordar esos horribles diez minutos fueron por demás fructíferos ya que por segunda vez en el día quedo completamente desplazado y eso que tras suya durante ese tiempo estaba Kunikida observándolo totalmente serio.

_**\- - - FLASHBACK - - -**_

Las risas de Sakura ante los chistes de mal gusto de Yosano con respecto a su persona fueron más que suficientes para percatarse de que ambas mujeres congeniaron muy rápido, ya que esa conversación era únicamente de una sola cosa: "Qué los hombres son unos holgazanes y debiluchos". ¡Él no lo era! Para nada. Otra pregunta obvia se le formulo en su mente completamente llena de una sola presencia: ¡Sakura Himura! Sí, la nueva pasante. ¿Cómo diablos estaba ahora hablando del caso de los cinco rehenes secuestrados por un hombre desconocido? Y ¿Cuándo llegaría su turno de hablarle y conocerla? También tenía derecho de hacerlo, y no sufrir en ese angustioso rincón.

— No sabía que tu Dazai podías sentirte de este modo, ¿Crees que Sakura llegue a robarte el papel estelar dentro de la agencia? — Esa pregunta lo hizo derretir como si de un helado fuese, no entendía el motivo tras esa burla de su compañero y amigo Kunikida, este tan solo se limito de observarlo completamente serio.

— Ella no sería capaz de apuñalarme por la espalda, además… — Hace una pequeña pausa en el mientras se arrastra por el suelo como si de una uruga fuese, hasta llegar al apartado de ficheros, para así ver desde muy cerca lo que Sakura y Kenji hacían — Míralos Kunikida-kun, hace unos diez minutos descifro que el secuestrador no es capaz de secuestrar con un margen de diez minutos a cada víctima. Y sabes como lo hizo, tuvo que hacer una maldita división en un papel y realizo unos cuantos garabatos en un mapa del distrito de la ciudad que muy amablemente Atsushi-kun le entrego. ¿Cómo puede estar tan fresca para resolver algo así sin ni siquiera salir de aquí? Eso es aburrido —

— Ah — Suelta un suspiro al oírlo quejarse continuamente de lo que hace y no hace la nueva pasante, es cierto que demuestra más de una aptitud para ser admitida, pero aun así ponía en duda de que no sea más que una fachada y que más adelante esta se aproveche de sus contactos — Escúchame muy bien Dazai, yo no soy capaz de comprenderte a ti y menos lo haré con la nueva. A simple vista diría que Sakura-san es una mujer llena de ganas de ayudar a otros, también es ágil con el realizar papeleo, sus facultades sociales y la relación interpersonal dentro del trabajo es más que evidente que ya esta habituada a este clima laboral; por no decir que admiro lo responsable que es y eso la hace totalmente opuesta a ¡Ti! —

Hace un mohín de tristeza al escucharlo compararle de ese modo tan descarado con una mujer, una simple mujer que al cabo de unos buenos minutos de estar leyendo y consultando con el amable Kenji que hasta ahora tan solo se limito ha asistirla en las modalidades de la agencia.

— "_**Parece ser que por una vez me siento atraído por el aura de una bruja, una autentica bruja llena de misterios y mañosa"**_ Es una bruja esa mujer, una autentica bruja… — Deja salir un largo suspiro ya dejándose vencer, era suficiente para él que ahora mismo le tocaba centrarse en su trabajo y evitar sentirse atraído por esa belleza de fémina.

_**\- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**_

Se deja vencer por ese cansancio mental que por unos miseros veinte minutos fueron como un terrible paseo por el mismísimo infierno, golpea su frente con el escritorio, pero agradecía que ahora mismo poco a poco todos sus compañeros abandonaban el edificio y eso que decidieron tomarse un descanso antes de realizar sus reportes del día al Presidente. Sin embargo, el sonido de un tacos chocar contra el suelo fueron un aviso de quien se trataba, levanta su cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color celestes y ese color de ojos parecían mostrarle esa paz mental que necesitaba.

— Veo que estas cansado, Dazai-kun. Puedo apreciar que no fue una buena idea el pedirles a los senpai de la agencia que te permitiesen formar parte de mi examen de admisión y que también hicieses de mi guía momentáneamente — Se sentía mal consigo misma en el provocar que ese chico se sintiese desganado emocionalmente, al principio creía divertido el de hacerlo sufrir con sus pensamientos o sus sospechas sembradas por la desconfianza, pero no le sirvió y eso le hacía sentirse culpable — Quisiera pedirte disculpas y no espero nada a cambio, tan solo pido que aceptes mis disculpas. E-En Ver-Verdad Lo-Lo… ¡Lo siento muchisimo Dazai-kun! — Junta sus dos manos en señal de disculpa, bajo la mirada demostrando su más sinceras disculpas por fastidiarle el día entero a ese chico que prontamente se volvería un compañero de trabajo para ella y eso nunca creyó posible.

Verla actuar de ese modo le indico que algo cambio en su personalidad, no comprendía absolutamente nada lo que estaba ocurriendo delante suyo y sobre todo recayó en una sola cosa — Eh, tranquila. Levanta la cabeza, no tengo nada en contra tuya — Se pone de pie para lograr que esa chica borrase esa vergonzosa postura, no era propio y no quería que eso sucediese nuevamente. Comprendía que fuese nueva como una detective de bajo rango, pero eso no era un impedimento de borrar su amena personalidad y de perderse una vez más en sus múltiples dudas, es por eso que necesitaba remendar esa falta moral con una propuesta acorde a su campo laboral. — En verdad Sakura-chan, tu eres una de las pocas personas que trajo algo refrescante a la agencia y pude ver facetas tuyas, aunque sean apenas las primeras impresiones pero… —

— Uno primero necesita aceptarse a uno mismo para que de ese modo lograr congeniar con tu entorno, porque también esta la otra posibilidad de que tu entorno se vuelva el verdugo de tu propia existencia — Le dijo lo que se estaba guardando desde que le realizo aquella petición a Yosano y a Ranpo sobre el incluir a Dazai en su evaluación, eso si con la aprobación del Presidente, que hasta el momento no se acerco a ellos o el revisar si estaban trabajando — Es por eso que espero que me permitas patrullar la zona donde se produjo el primer secuestro, y de paso quiero ver como Yokohama evoluciono después de mucho tiempo de yo no estar aquí —

Aquella invitación fue suficiente para arrancarle una sonrisa de total satisfacción, sonaba como una invitación indirecta a una salida a solas, pero conocía las reglas y para eso necesitaba llevar a alguien más; pero no lo haría, necesitaba recuperar todas esas horas y a su vez poner en marcha su principal misión que era vigilar los pasos que de Sakura.


End file.
